Big Brother
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: Henry's about to leave for Boston, but he has to give his baby sister a proper goodbye! Sibling fluff!


Henry loved all three of his siblings. He was their big brother, he would always care about them and protect them. However, to be completely honest, he had a particularly soft spot for Dani. She was his first sister, and he loved her from the moment he heard about she was on her way to be born. He remembered the day she came into the world with a clarity that defied nature. Telling her goodbye was the hardest thing he would ever have to do. And he had to do it twice: once for college, and another for Boston.

Before he left for his internship, Henry wanted to spend a full day with Dani and the twins, just the four of them- and he did. They ran around the park, played tag and hide 'n seek. The weather was perfect: no rain, no dark clouds, light wind, and heavy sunlight.

Henry had arranged with his moms to spend some one-on-one time with Dani. Regina and Emma picked up the twins, while Henry and carried Dani on his shoulders into town. She was happy to have her big brother all to herself, as she knew he'd be gone in just a few days.

"Whatcha think Dani? Wanna grab some ice cream?" Henry asked the girl over his head.

"Yes, please!" Dani's manners always struck Henry as cute. At five years-old, she had better social skills than most of the people he'd gone to college with.

As he rounded the corner onto Main Street, he made a sound similar to an airplane. Delighted giggles erupted through Dani's lips, and Henry smiled to himself. Making his siblings happy made him happy in return.

They arrived at Granny's Diner and Henry plopped the little girl onto the stool by the counter. "Ok, Dani, any kind you want."

Red joined the brother and sister and greeted them with a quizzical look. "You here on your own?" she asked.

"Don't worry, Aunt Red. Our moms know." It was rare for the family not to go to Granny's together. Henry understood Red's curiosity. "I'm leaving in the morning," he explained. "Just trying to get some time in with Dani."

Red nodded and her red-streaked hair fell in front of her face. "Gotcha. So, what are you hungry for?"

"Ice cream!" Dani jumped in her seat excitedly.

"You heard her," Henry smiled.

"Ok, what kind Dani?" Red couldn't not smile along.

"Chocolate!"

"Make that two chocolate ice creams," Henry amended.

"Coming right up," Red said as she turned away.

When they were left alone, Henry put his arm around his baby sister. "So, Dani... you know I have to go tomorrow, right?"

The little girl's smiled faded quickly and turned into a frown. "Do you have to?"

The sorrow in Dani's voice was enough to break Henry's heart. "Yeah, I do. I'm sorry. But, I'll be back, I promise."

"When?"

Henry looked into Dani's eyes- the same eyes he and Emma had. "Whenever I can. We can still go to the park and get ice cream like we did today."

"When are you coming back to _stay_?"

That was the million dollar question. "I don't know, Dani."

"Why?"

Henry suddenly wished he wasn't leaving. He would have willingly given up his once-in-a-lifetime opportunity if he didn't have to see Dani's puppy dog face. "I just have to."

Red came back with two cups of chocolate ice cream, but neither sibling reached for it. "Are you sad?" Dani wondered.

Henry nodded honestly, "Yeah, a little. I don't want to leave you all." He made the first move to their desserts and handed Dani her spoon. "It'll be ok, Dani. I pinky promise." The pair locked pinkies- the most sacred of promises. "You know what Grandpa always says, 'A promise is a promise.'"

Dani's head lifted up and then fell as she heard David's words in her head. "Will you still love mommies and Dakota and August and me?" Being a child, Dani had no concept of grammar. That didn't bother Henry.

"Dani, I'll always love you guys!" He lifted her chin up and gave her an eskimo kiss. "I'll miss you like crazy."

"I'mma miss you too, Henry."

With one last kiss on her head, Henry picked up his own spoon, scooped a large portion of freezing cold, homemade ice cream and held it in front of him. He gave her a sly grin and raised his eye brows, "Come on Dani. I'll race you."

* * *

**A/N** - For "WildMucus!" Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know you think! :-)


End file.
